


Cooking! Cooking!

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4 - Chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking! Cooking!

They had just finished recording the music video to accompany their Cooking! Cooking! single and everyone was tired – everyone except for Yesung. Something about being around food and Shindong at the same time did crazy things to his libido. It was all he could do to hold himself back and not pounce the younger in the middle of the set with the production staff still putting things away and cleaning up. He was impressed by his own self-control, and let himself corner the other in the dressing room.

“Shindong. I WANT YOU.” He growled it under his breath, not as though it were a fact that he hated, but rather a fact that he reveled in, sought after, and enjoyed thoroughly. He loved the younger man’s body, that bit of extra just exciting him further, because softness is always preferred over sharp edges and straight lines. He felt like he could hold onto Shindong without worrying about breaking him in two, or bruising him, or having the mood ruined by an unintentional jab of an elbow or knees in the midst of switching positions. Yes, he absolutely adored Shindong’s body for all the benefits it offered, and, frankly, the younger’s curves were one of the sexiest sights Yesung had ever seen.

Shindong moaned, excited by the sheer lust in the elder’s eyes. “Have me.”

Yesung never imagined Shindong would sound and act so wanton – he should have known because hips and curves never lie – but he wouldn’t say he wasn’t pleased. It was with an almost giddy level of excitement that he reached a hand down to the button of Shindong’s pants, undoing it and moving to the zipper. Soon he had Shindong’s cock free and in his hand, and he glanced up to stare heatedly at the younger for a moment before kneeling to take him in his mouth.

The warmth surrounding him made his eyes roll back in his head for a moment as his eyes fluttered shut on a pleased groan, a hand making it way down to snake into Yesung’s plentiful locks. Yesung smirked and withdrew some to lick at the head of the younger’s dick, returning once more to take him even further in his mouth and bob up and down on the length with increasing speed until, with a strangled version of “Jongwoon!” the younger reached completion.

Yesung smiled at the warm sticky fluid hitting his tongue; his enamored and lust-driven logic prompted him to liken its taste to that of chocolate. He swallowed and grinned up at Shindong, his eyes shifting to the door as a knock rapped on the other side of the door.

When a head peaked in the doorway – damn Eeteuk for being so nosy and motherly! – Yesung stood up, and helped Shindong right himself, leaning in to say, “don’t worry. You can repay me later.”


End file.
